Young Justice: Little Brother
by MysticProductions
Summary: When you're the little brother of the team you have a few responsibilities... from annoying your older sibs, to making sure they don't lose their skins! Get ready for a few jokes and a few close calls. Why? Because this is Young Justice and im a regular even though i just joined. :P R&R
1. Chapter 1

Young Justice: Little Brother

*Mount Justice Panda's POV*

I walk into the training room as Lagoon Boy gets up from a lost match against Dick. "I will win one day Nightwing…" Lagoon Boy says shaking Dicks hand. His smirk was unnoticed to all except me. "Maybe you might want to try a match against me…" I say with a grin although my black and white Panda mask covers it. "Who exactly are you?" He says seeming to be taken aback by my sudden appearance in the cave. "Nightwing and Batgirl's little brother…. Robin too…" I say adding in that last little bit just to annoy Tim. "Okay I'll go easy on you…" He says as he enters the sparring grounds. "And that….is where you fall." I say with a smirk. He sends a kick towards me but I slide under his legs round housing him. He slides seeming to be pissed that I tricked him like that. "Cheap shot…" He says bitterly. I toss a quarter at him catching him off guard and send a flying kick at him knocking him off balance. I then sweep him and pin him to the ground. "THAT was a cheap shot…" I say sticking my tongue out. "Out there, it isn't a game Panda…" Batman says from the outlines with his arms crossed. "The world can be a game if you just know how to play it…" I say and he motions to meet him in the hallway. "Time me…" I say looking towards Dick. I follow Dad into the back room waiting for the lecture. To my surprise he kneels down and hugs me. "That was a good fight back there, but out there you have to be careful…promise me you will?" He says looking into my Hybrid eyes. "Only because you would be lost without me dad…" I say hugging him back. Growing up spending a lot of time in the Batcave would cause anyone in their semi-sane minds to get a relaxing effect from the smell of Kevlar. But if you make it to our family, I doubt you're sane.

*Earlier That Day in The Manor Johnny/Panda's POV*

Tim and I sit down at the table both of us grabbing a bagel from the platter in the middle of the table. "So Dad…I have a question." I say looking at Bruce who is currently reading the newspaper. "I know what you are going to ask Johnny, and the answer is No." He says not looking up. "Come on Dad, everybody is there!" I say but he still doesn't look up. "If a baddie even comes close to me Barbra will break every bone in their body!" I say still getting no answer. "Yes…" I say firmly. "No…" he retorts. "It's opposite day…" I say smirking. "It is not, not opposite day…" He says still not looking up. "Wait…. does that mean…. ENOUGH WITH THE PARADOXES DAD!" I shout rubbing my head in frustration. "You will not be joining the team…" He says looking up. "Fine…. I'll just tell everyone at Gotham Academy that Bruce Wayne is Batman…" I say looking him dead in the eyes. "Do you know how many people in the world say that they know who Batman is?" He says looking at me. I take his phone from the table. "Hey Siri?" I ask the all so wonderful friend in need. "Yes?" Siri asks. "How many people know who Batman is?" I ask her looking up at Bruce. "Showing you closest McDonalds…" Siri says in her usual happy tune. "HOW DID IT KNOW I WAS HUNGRY?!" I shout setting the phone down quickly. "Fine, you can join the team but if I find it necessary to pull you out of the team at ANY time, you are to follow my orders." Bruce says giving in. "Thank you dad!" I say hugging him and running off to get my suit on. "Shall I get your usual morning Tylenol?" Alfred says from the kitchen. "Sounds perfect…" Dad says causing Tim to laugh a bit.

A/N I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! Like what I did? Didn't like something? Tell me in the review section! Don't forget about that poor like button, give it some love!

Adopt a like button!

Like buttons everywhere need love, spread yours!

If Batman can do it, you can too!


	2. Chapter 2

Young Justice: Little Brother

Chapter 2: Dance Fucker Dance

.Batfam' chapter 1 . 18h ago

LOL! Please, make some more, I want to see how this story will develop. )

Reply: Thank you so much for such a positive review! To show my gracefulness this chapter has been dedicated to my first reviewer for this story, you :D also the chapter name is a refrence to You're gonna go far kid by The offspring

*Panda's POV*

I don't know what everyone else thought in their first mission really. Most likely "how bad could it be", well I am beginning to think that sentence has become taboo. I stay silent as I fall to the ground silently. I move towards the open computer spinning in the chair slightly. I start trying to hack into the computer but a pop up message pops up instead. "We've been expecting you Panda…" The computer says. A bunch of guards barge in meaning that the team is already captured. A man in his mid-forties walks in front of him, his hair greying and his eyes tired. He wears a worn smile and starts to clap. "Thanks to you Panda, I can now finally get rid of that pesky costumed Bat…" The man says with a smile as if he had just been handed a lifetimes savings. "Nobody fucks with my Bat…" I say bitterly my eyes narrowing. "And just what are you going to do? You are cornered with nowhere to run or hide…" The man says looking at me with a smirk. God I want to bash his skull into that wall. "Well most people prefer to go out with a boom…" I say and on the last word the computer explodes sending us all flying. I however used this planned explosion to force me into the guards who didn't fall from the explosion. "I have him in my sights!" One guard shouts aiming his gun right at me. "Go ahead, shoot…" I say giving him a glare to match Bruce's. The clicking noise seems to echo throughout the room as I hold out his ammo. "Oh fuc- "The guard gets out as I jump kick him causing him to hit the wall. Another guard fires a .44 Magnum at me and I fall to the ground. "I got him!" The guard shouts sounding a bit surprised. The man from before walks over to my body fixing his tie. "Well done Williams…" The man says with a smile. "Wait…. Boss, he isn't bleeding…" The guard says trying to back up but I sweep him and flip over the boss. He starts to run but I throw a knife at his leg and he falls. I walk over to him and take the knife out not having any sympathy. "Why do you want Batman dead?" I ask him. "It's a secret…" He says with a smile. He pulls out a gun and quickly fires it the bullet hitting my stomach just the mere force of the shot knocks me back.

*Batgirl's POV*

I had heard the explosion and the panicked rapid firing. I knew immediately it was Panda because that was just his common MO. After knocking out the guard stupidly standing in front of my cell I rushed to help but found myself in horror when I finally got there. I quickly run to Johnny's aid trying to patch him up. I can't lose Jonny... He's been my little brother for as long as he can remember. I taught him how to hack, from squeaker exploits all the way up to being able to remotely disable and enable the Bat computer, without Bruce knowing of course. He's the only one who knows I like Dick…and I know he wouldn't tell. Bruce would kill us all if he died, and I would help too even if it meant I would die too. He doesn't take his birds lightly, nor his Panda… "Batgirl it just hit the Kevlar…" a pained voice says bringing me out of my thoughts. "Oh…are you okay Panda?" I ask taking out the bullet gently. "Nothing a little Netflix with sis can't heal…" He says smiling. Knowing him for so long had given me what he calls the power to read a masked expression. "Let's free the others, then we'll talk about what we're watching tonight…" I say sticking my tongue out slightly.

*Batman's POV*

I work on filing the Bat computer as a video pops up. "We have your side kicks Batman, come quietly or they die…" A man with greying hair says looking at me with a smirk. "Where?" I ask not seeming fazed. "Corpus Kristy…come alone." He adds and he ends the call. "Bat computer…. start protocall Safeguard…" I say firmly. "Voice Key required…" The Bat Computer says in its normal tone. "Johnathan Bruce Wayne-Higroshima…" I say not moving as the computer scans my eye. "Confirmed, protocall Safeguard has begun…" I say walking into the Zeta as the Bat Cave seals itself along with the Zeta behind me. Good luck little birdies…

A/N Well hello everybody I would like to thank you all for such a great turnout! I am currently sick and have had this damn bug for four days, but you guys have keeping me motivated! Thank you everyone! -Max


End file.
